This invention is related to a child's collapsible toy container and storage unit, and more particularly to a collapsible toy container formed of lightweight flexible tubular frame members assembled so there are no sharp corners, and including a fabric cover forming the walls and top of the container.
Children's toys are commonly stored in some form of box-like container. However, for very young children it is necessary that the container have no sharp corners, be lightweight, and not have any structure that will pinch the child.